Creation(HDMaster)
Before anything was created, naturally, there was nothing. And ruling over this nothing was Nil. Nil was always experimenting with his nothing. But one day, he created something. That something was the god Proht. Proht decided to kill his father, and create the universe as we know it. So Proht discovered Something, and used it to kill Nil. When Nil was dead, Proht triggered the creation of the Big Bang, and the universe. However, once it was done, he created four gods to overrule it. Then he went into a deep slumber. The four gods he created were Salv, god of matter, Ohn, god of evil, Kron, god of time, and Vish, god of space. Salv and Ohn instantly began to create the universe, while Kron created time and was done, and Vish simply went to live in the center of the universe, creating nothing. After a while, the expansion of the universe began to slow. So Salv asked all the gods to each create another god that would help push the universe onward. Salv created Falir, who pushed the universe East and West. Ohn created Selos, who pushed the universe North and South. Kron created Daton, who pushed the universe Up and Down. And Vish created Cannu, who would proportion the matter along the expanding universe. But soon the universe became too big for these gods to push in two directions, and so they each split into two, Falir into Khora and Falla, Selos into Silla and Sayllo, Daton into Dintes and Lonet, and Cannu into Canri and Bleli. These gods did not often return to the realm of the middle of the universe, and simply pushed onwards. In the realm of the major four gods, trouble was brewing. Salv had created the first galaxy, and created Orbum, god of the planets. But Ohn was jealous, only having created some puny dark matter goddess, Kraitra. So he decided to destroy it. But Vish caught onto him and created a new god, Bellael. Bellael sat with his mother, but immediately created Pretaens, god of imprisonment and banishment to deal with Ohn. Ohn was then banished to a dark corner of the universe. In his infinite anger, Ohn created four evil gods. First was Ragniel, god of anger, out of his very rage. Second was Blateim, god of hate, whom was created from Ohn's hatred of the other gods. Third was Catoren, goddess of pain, who was created from the pain of Ohn's bondings, which were called Tome. Fourth and final was Devlepa, goddess of fear, who was created from Ohn's fear of what would happen next. So these four gods went to plague the other gods. But the first life was going to be created soon. Salv, Vish, and Bellael had discussed it, and decided to together create a god to represent life. In a flash of light, the newest goddess, Beatrell, goddess of life, was formed. She told the other assembled gods to lend them her power, and she created the first life, nothing but self-replicating DNA. Beatrell created a god to watch over it, Jotenii, god of protecting life. He watched the life, protecting it and it's offspring from harm. But the four evil gods cursed Beatrell, so from the on, all life endured incredible hardships.